The Inuyasha Block Party
by TheSadisticAngel
Summary: PARTAY! We are gonna have a blast! Inuyasha will eventually get drunk, Shippo shroomed, but it will take a couple chapters. Special Guests!
1. Karaoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Lamb Chop, or Barney, or any of the related characters, logos, etc.... If I did own Miroku, I'd have my character bear his child, or visa versa...  
  
Chapter 1: Karaoke  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, wench, how about some lines here?  
  
Tinsir: Shut up! I have to do the "notes" first.  
  
Miroku: I like your disclaimer, except for the "visa versa" part.  
  
Tinsir: Why thank you, my hot lecherous monk.  
  
Miroku: My pleasure. Might that be an offer?   
  
Tinsir: I don't own you. ! Wait a sec.! (runs to Japan, grabs the deeds, and runs back) pant, pant Whew! That was close.   
  
Miroku: Now I have found someone to bear my weakling child!  
  
Tinsir ( - _ ! ): Weakling?! (smacks Miroku with his staff)  
  
Miroku: ....  
  
Inuyasha: Wait...you own me too?!  
  
Tinsir (evilly grins): First I'll change you into a cat, Inuyasha-chan.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't "chan" me cat freak.  
  
Tinsir (watery eyed): Cats are cute, an' fluffy, an' (blows her nose on the deed), an' they don't drool all over you!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't drool! What do you take me for? An -  
  
Tinsir (interrupts him): Idiot.  
  
Inuyasha (really ticked): Why I outta!  
  
Tinsir: Save me Miroku-san!  
  
Miroku: I see no point in fighting a fool.  
  
Tinsir(gives him The Face): ...sniff  
  
Miroku (goes to Inuyasha): Fine. (bops Inuyasha lightly on the head) Heel boy.   
  
Inuyasha: Humph. If you weren't so whipped, monk. I know how to fix this (leaves).  
  
Tinsir: blink..I didn't say you could go yet!  
  
Miroku: Note?  
  
Tinsir: Oh, yeah, I almost forgot...  
  
NOTE: HEY! Sorry it's in the wrong spot (darn Inuyasha), but oh well. Please review nicely. And if you have any ideas I'd like to use them! (anything else?....I don't really own any of the Inuyasha rights, characters, etc.)....Oh! Also, Jess, you are in this ficcy, k? Yep, yep. giggles. Sorry, ol' girl.  
  
Inuyasha (returns): Tinsir you wench. She wants her deed back.   
  
Rumiko (in Japanese): HI!  
  
Tinsir: Oh, man...sniff  
  
Miroku: You should give her back the deeds before the international authorities intervene.   
  
Tinsir: Flogging by police... Hey that would be a good story line! Inuyasha flogged by Jess!  
  
Jess: He has to have black hair.  
  
Tinsir (to Jess: :::GLARE::::)) (In Japanese): Hello Madame Takahashi! I am sorry for my rude, impulsive behavior. As a gift, you may have the large tray of cheesecake.  
  
Rumiko: Okay! (takes the icky deed, grimaces, and takes cheesecake) Bye! (leaves)  
  
Jess: Did you blow your nose on that?  
  
Tinsir (= ): ....  
  
Jess ( @ _ @ ): Ew.  
  
Tinsir: least I didn't (whispers).  
  
Jess: Hey! Did you have to bring that up?! Isn't this supposed to be PG?  
  
Tinsir: I dunno. Go sit in the corner.   
  
Jess: No!  
  
Tinsir: I am the authoress! Do as I bid, or run around with out any hair! (chains Jess up, and puts her in a corner). Mwahahaha! Shippo! Turn into a karaoke machine!  
  
Shippo (comes from nowhere): AH! It's psycho lady!  
  
Tinsir (- _ -): Yep! Please!  
  
Shippo: Fine (turns into a pink Karaoke machine....I hate pink...). Grrr...  
  
Tinsir: Kagome! Sing the Song That Never Ends to Jess!  
  
Kagome ( *_*): poof Anything, but that one!   
  
Tinsir: It's either that, or my rendition of the Barney Song.  
  
Kagome (@ _ @ ): This is the song that never ends...  
  
If you want to hear my rendition of the Barney Song, put it in your review, k? Ha ha! You have to review to hear it! Ciao! 


	2. The Barney Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Adult Swim, Barney, Lamb Chop, Inuyasha, or any of the related characters.. sniffLaughs evillybeeplaughs hystericallyclears throat, picks up Shippo's microphone, and singsbowsahembeep. She's sick.  
  
Tinsir (^ v ^ ): Yep, yep!  
  
Jess: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Tinsir: Mwahahaha! I'm a personality snatcher!  
  
Shippo: Really? ...That would explain a lot..  
  
Tinsir (smacks Shippo w/ his microphone.): Shut up!  
  
Shippo (* ~ *): OW! Kagome!  
  
Kagome (! ~ !): I'm staying out of this!  
  
Next chapter will be Sango Piñata! Ha ha! R/R please! 


	3. Sango the Human Pinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the related characters. I do own my nose though. Hee hee.  
  
Note: I think this is another short chappie. I don't know. I'm going to go with the original plot for it, and wing the rest. This should be interesting..  
ALSO: This chapter is PG-13. No one under 13 can hold me responsible if they read it. They've been forewarned!  
  
Chapter 3: Sango, The Human Piñata.  
  
Miroku: Isn't there supposed to be a party?  
  
Tinsir (holding a flame to a cursing, and chained Inuyasha's feet): evil laughpoofsniffbabbles on a bunch of nice to eat speciespoofpoofpoofscarfpoofsigh Miroku! I am in need of a DJ!  
  
Miroku: I am happy to be of any assistance.  
  
Jess: Do you even know what a DJ is?  
  
Miroku (in that really hot holding his chin pose): Hmm.. I can't say that I do, Lady Jess-  
  
Tinsir: Don't finish her name! She'll kill me!  
  
Next Time: Miroku the Lecherous DJ..also called Uh-oh.  
  
New Note: Whoo Hoo! I'm playing with the text stuff! Whoooo! Yes, I am weird. E-mail me good people of Earth! E-mail your leader! Just Jokin'. Also, if you like the bold/underline format, tell me, k? If you guys do, I'll keep using it. 


End file.
